The use of ultraviolet light to attract insects in a localized area and then to immobilize the insects on an adhesive medium or “glue board” is known. Further, it is known to provide food scents and pheromones to attract flies and other insects into the interior of the trap and onto the adhesive medium. One prior trap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,211, is intended to be mounted on a wall and have a decorative cover so that occupants of the room cannot normally see the UV lamps directly. Such decorative traps have application primarily in eating areas of restaurants or the like so that the UV lamps provide indirect lighting on an adjacent wall, but the lamps themselves are not directly visible at eye level. Of course, the insects cannot directly perceive the light source unless the insect is at a sufficiently high altitude. This is believed to have a negative effect on the overall catch effectiveness of the trap since insects are believed to be attracted to the UV light source by sensing light emanating from the source, just as insects are attracted to windows because they sense the incoming light radiated from the sun. Most prior traps are not of a decorative design. The interior of these traps, many of which use electrocution techniques for killing the insects but some of which also use UV light to attract the insects and glue boards to trap them, may be readily viewed by occupants of a room in which they are used.